The Adventures of Team GRNT
by BrickFan
Summary: Before Team RWBY was ever formed, there was another team of Huntsmen at Beacon who wanted to protect the world of Remnant from the growing darkness of Salem. This is their story. (A bunch of OCs and some pairing)
1. Grey Trailer

"Grey" Trailer

The smoke from the fire caused by the destroyed train engine could be seen for miles, but there was no one around to help the survivors. The crew was huddled against a box car as they fearfully looked at their attackers, hundreds of mask wearing men and women dressed in white and black with a blood red wolf head on the back of their uniforms. The attackers were very strange looking, they looked like humans but the hostages could see that some of them had bat wings, cat ears, stag antlers, bull horns, and the fangs of a puma. These people were a species called 'Faunus' and these particular ones were from the terrorist group known as the White Fang. A crew member whimpered in fear as he stared at the White Fang's logo, the terrorist turned and pointed a huge rifle at the man's head.

"Be quiet human!" he shouted as he revealed his fangs.

A woman sobbed, "Please, let us go," Her plea was met with a slap to the face.

"SHUT UP OR I'LL BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT!"

"Now that won't be a pretty scene," the train crew and the White Fang members were surprised when a new voice chimed in. The fanged Faunus turned around and saw a black haired teenage boy leaning against a tree. He wore green army boots, black pants, and a dark gray shirt. But what stood out the most were the light gray jacket with neon blue armor plates on it and the large bumpy green sash around his waist. A Faunus with cat ears frowned.

"Get lost shrimp," The boy just raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you the White Fang?" the boy asked before giving a small smirk, "'Cause if you are, you guys are seriously overrated."

The fanged Faunus gave a yell as he ran to the unfrightened teenager. His rifle turning into a long sword as he ran. The boy spun and his green sash unfurled, which hit his assailant in the gut and sent him flying into a box car, knocking him unconscious. The terrorists and captives were shocked when they saw that the sash was actually a long muscular crocodile tail.

The other White Fang members gapped, "A Faunus?"

The crocodile-tailed boy reached behind his back and revealed a narrow metallic cylinder that was colored black and silver. The piece of metal extended into a long barrel with a handle and trigger on the underside. The cylinder had turned into a bazooka.

"Get him!"

The terrorists charged towards their attacker, raising their swords and cocking their guns. The boy remained unfazed and fired. A large beam of blue fire erupted from the bazooka, before splitting into multiple pieces and striking the uniformed Faunus; sending them flying in all directions. The handle then elongated as the bazooka changed into a lethal battle-axe with glowing blades. The crocodile boy ran forwards and swung his new weapon at his aggressors, every hit created a miniature explosion of electricity that either burned his opponents or knocked them out.

The train crew watched in both awe and horror as their reptilian savior was taking out White Fang members left and right with the axe, the bazooka, or his tail. As the fight went on the, the boy's eyes slowly changed; the whites turned crimson red while the iris became yellow and the pupils turned into slits. A stray punch sent the teenager flying into a freight car, making him drop his weapon upon impact. The boy groaned as he got up and glared at the one who punched him before an orange glow appeared around his body. A deep animal snarl came from his throat before he grabbed the box car.

The terrorist froze, fear flooding him as the boy lifted the box car over his head, "Who are you?"

The boy gave a smirk as he revealed his fangs, "The name's Goji Azusa. AKA: You're worst nightmare." With that, Goji uttered a roar and threw the box car.

* * *

 _Author's notes_

 _Here's the first trailer to my RWBY fan story. And, yes, the inspiration of the character is Godzilla. I hope you all enjoy. (RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth)_


	2. Red Trailer

"Red" Trailer

Rojo Máscara walked through the desert sand of his home kingdom of Vacuo. He wore a torn crimson red cloak with a hood, a black and red turtleneck shirt, rugged blood red pants, and a belt that carried a long sword. But the most unsettling thing about his appearance was the black and grey mask that covered the upper and middle section of the left side of his face. It had the overall appearance of a human skull with black swirls around the eye along with what looked like teeth on lower section, furthering the appearance of a skull. As he started to walk past a large mesa, a loud growl came to his ears. He looked up to see a huge black form leap from the top of the mesa.

The massive black creature landed right in front of him. Rojo's eyes narrowed in annoyance, he couldn't get a decent walk in without something deciding to attack him. The creature in question was a massive black bear with bone white claws, jagged ivory spikes along the back and shoulders, glowing eyes like red hot coals, and what looked like a mask that covered the top section of its face. The teenager recognized it immediately, the monster was what people called a 'Creature of Grimm', and this variation is what was named an Ursa. The Grimm were found across every continent and they loved nothing more than to attack human settlements and to kill. Upon seeing its prey, the Ursa ran forward and raised its claws with a roar. As the claws came down, Rojo took a large jump backwards before pulling out his sword. Without a second thought, he ran to the smoke colored monster and swung. A large wave of red energy came off the blade and struck the monster in the chest. The Ursa roared again as Rojo then summoned a ghostly clone of himself. The two charged at the black animal and slashed the chest. The beast recovered quickly and swatted the boy away. Rojo moaned slightly as he stood, his mask had fallen off; He calmly placed it back on. The teenager shot one glare at the monster before he swung the sword again. Just like before, a wave of energy came from the blade and it hit the Ursa in the face.

As the Ursa began to recover, Rojo's sword turned into a long musket barreled with the blade forming the end. The bear like creature was about to charge again when a barrage of bullets struck it's fur, causing it to raise its forelimb in an attempt to shield itself. The noise stopped, only to be followed by a loud, "HIYA!"

The monster remained motionless for a moment before the head fell off and the body collapsed. Standing up, Rojo looked back at the corpse with disgust, "Stupid beast," he muttered. He looked at the Scythe in his hand as it turned back into a sword; he placed the blade back onto his belt. He looked at the dead body again before turning on his heel and continued walking.

* * *

 _Author's Notes_

 _Sorry it took a while, but here is the second member of Team GRNT, Rojo Máscara. No, he is not related to Ruby Rose or Summer Rose. (RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roster Teeth)_


	3. Navy Trailer

"Navy" Trailer

The teenager walked through the moonlight streets, his destination in question was a massive building covered with neon lights and a sign that read: "Baby's Club." The boy had muscular build, not like that of a pro bodybuilder, but he was practically a living powerhouse. He wore an ivory colored shirt; the sleeves were torn off from the elbow, underneath a vest that was crimson on the front and navy blue on the back on. His pants were riddled with tears but most of them were covered because of his black knee high boots that covered them. The most unique things about his appearance was that he had navy blue scales splattered on his face and his forearms, as well as the three red mohawks on his head. The boy opened the doors and a blast of loud music came to his ears. He looked around, everyone was either dancing or off to the side talking, but a woman dressed in red at the counter caught his attention.

The boy walked over to the counter and looked at the bartender, "Chocolate milkshake. No cherry," he then added, "Oh! Make it an extra-large."

"You are aware that you're kind aren't welcome here right?" the women asked with disdain.

The blue scaled Faunus chuckled lightly, "Well aren't you too old to be called 'Baby' Helen?" The women known as Helen eyed him suspiciously.

"So," she leaned against the bar railing, "Since we're giving names, what's yours then tough guy?"

The teenager smiled as dragged his hand across the smooth top, "Well, honey, I got a bunch." He then frowned as the pupils in his green eyes turned into slits, "But, you can call me sir!" The boy reached out with his right arm and grabbed Helen by the neck in a tight grip.

"People say that you and your husband know everything about the White Fang members. Is it true?"

"Yes, sir," Helen whimpered, "Who are you looking for?"

"He wears a black trench coat that has a red rose on the back, blood red hair, and ram horns sticking out of the head," the boy tightened his grip slightly, "Do you know who he is?"

"No,"

"Excuse me?!"

"No, sir!"

A bunch of suited men surrounded them, "But I know that if you want to get out of here alive, you will let me go now!"

The Faunus boy eyed the henchmen before his smile returned. He then pulled his hand back, "Oh, come on baby, I was just playing." The boy started to flex his muscles, "Just feel this and we can make up,"

Helen blinked, "Uh, okay."

She slowly reached out for his left pec before a quick uppercut from the boy sent her flying into the ceiling. The boy smirked as he reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a small a yellow and blue metallic pole. The pole extended as he leaped high into the air before he winked as gravity reclaimed him and pulled him back down. As soon as his Bo Staff made contact with the floor, a huge white shockwave sent the henchmen flying all directions.

Any henchmen that weren't knocked out pulled out their firearms and began to shoot. As soon as the first shots were fired, everyone on the dance floor ran for the emergency exits to avoid being killed. Amidst the screaming and the sound of guns firing, the boy's staff sprouted a wall of blue metal. He held the staff out in front of and smirked in amusement as the bullets harmlessly bounced off the shield the staff had created. He quickly ran forward with his shield and started to take out the grunts with his shield, staff, and claws. As he kicked down another attacker, the teenager gave a small cocky grin before he was struck in the back. Turning, the teenager eyed the massive man before him that was holding a red and grey mace.

"This is for attacking my woman, animal." he growled.

The man punched the Faunus in the face; the punch had sent him flying into some furniture. The boy moaned as he stood up, he looked at the reflection of himself on the polished floor. What he saw made his eyes turn red, the iris yellow, and pupils slits: his middle mohawk was bent slightly. He gripped his staff, "You…"

The man blinked as the boy's staff began to change yet again, this time it turned into a rifle.

"YOU BASTARD!" the yell turned into a deep animal roar. The Faunus pointed the rifle at his attacker and pulled the trigger as his clothing and hair glowed bright white. The shot pulled every piece of debris along before it hit the handsome man in the chest. The impact sent him flying out the door.

"Nyxon?" a voice asked.

The blue scaled Faunus looked up and saw Goji standing in the doorway, his tail on top of the young man. Nyxon smiled as his eyes returned to normal, "Oh! Hey little brother!"

Goji crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow as he eyed the destruction. "What is going on here?" he asked

Nyxon let out an awkward laugh, "Well, it's kind of a funny story."

* * *

 _Author's Notes_

 _I am so sorry this took forever, been very busy with school. But here is the third member of Team GRNT, Nyxon Azusa, Goji's older brother. Also, in case any of you were wondering, he is based on Space Godzilla (And yes, I used the "Yellow" trailer as the inspiration for this). Oh, just a reminder, after the final trailer is posted, this story will be on hiatus because I will be focusing on other stories. (RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roster Teeth)_


End file.
